


I'm the Cupid of Things

by youthwillnotendure



Series: I'll spend my days so close to you [3]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: Ficlet set in the Lawyer DirtyChai au. Mika and Kurda are working on a case.
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt
Series: I'll spend my days so close to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'm the Cupid of Things

Kurda looked over the file he had been handed, skimming the text there quickly before focusing back on Mika. “I had the Stuart Alan Jones coming out speech memorised when I was a teenager. I recorded the episode on a VHS and would play it over and over until I could quote it word for word.” It was impossible for it to be a secret that he wasn’t exactly straight, especially after the dinner and dance. There may have been some feelings involved, but it had remained questionably platonic in a way where he wasn’t sure if it was a Thing or if he had been simply hoping and imagining things that weren’t true. Neither of them had actually talked about it at all and getting the great Mika ver Leth to admit to feelings outright made pulling teeth look like a carnival ride. Still, the speech was memorable and it gave Kurda the option to throw out as many descriptors for being gay to make whoever it was mocking him uncomfortable. 

“I think every queer kid that watched that show tried to do that. I’m pretty sure the only thing I picked up from that show was not being able to say the phrase ‘Oh my god’ without sounding like Vince.” Mika admitted after, holding out another file for Kurda to take. “This has more information about the case. You’re with me on this one. Discrimination, harrassment and wrongful dismissal.”

Kurda hummed, taking a bit longer to read the information in the next file. This case would be interesting and he already had an idea of how Mika would want to play it. They worked well as a team and could almost cooperate on plans at the drop of a hat without even having to talk - almost. Kurda knew he was being set up as the bait with this, he never put any effort into trying to pass as straight these days, fed up of wasting energy on that when he could spend it on research instead and put himself ahead of the game. Mika, charming and intimidating, would be there watching every move these employers made. They would catch them out on something.

“I’ll be willing to bet my billable hours for this week that you said ‘Paul McGann doesn’t count to someone after watching it too.” Kurda shot back, grinning when Mika remained silent. “So you did! Anything else I need to know going into this?” At the head shake from Mika, Kurda settled himself down on the couch at the side of the room to get to work. He would go through all of the facts and figures for the case, looking for any discrepancies, anything that could have been overlooked but would now be extremely relevant and key for winning this. 

They had both got used to the comfortable silence as they worked, only broken by the occasional request for a pen or to swap pages of information. The sounds of highlighter and pen scratching across the page seemed magnified and Kurda loved it. These moments were what he lived for. Dancing with Mika and being able to be so close outside of a strictly work setting had been nice but there was something special about the two of them working together on something. They would be unstoppable as long as the kid they were representing didn’t screw up by not telling them something. 

“I only said Paul McGann doesn’t count because I liked Stuart. Eight was much better in the books anyway.” Mika said after a while, breaking the silence. He held out a piece of paper towards Kurda, “And here’s something to go on. She was fired after getting her haircut, after which she was verbally harassed on shift by a coworker.” Kurda couldn’t help mirroring Mika’s smile as he took the paper to read. They would need to find more concrete proof but they were one step closer to helping someone change their life.

**Author's Note:**

> We're at part 3! I got inspired to write this after rewatching Queer as Folk. Some of the lines are so memorable and I will admit that I still say Paul McGann doesn't count in a very specific tone because of this show.


End file.
